


Prince Playful

by matrixrefugee



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: F/M, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaenelle sizes up the new servant in her grandmother's house...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Playful

Jaenelle was not exactly sure just why Grandmama and Mama had brought in the beautiful man with the dark hair and tan skin and golden eyes. She had heard Philip and Robert muttering together about the newcomer in the household, and she heard the words "boy toy" used often. That made little sense. How could a person be a toy? People were people and while it might be fun to play with them, they were not the same thing as her dolls or blocks.

But Daemon, the new servant or whatever he was, looked beautiful, and he acted toward Grandmama and Mama exactly like the Queens that they were. Maybe he was a new servant of some kind, but he carried himself like a prince in a story, walking with the ladies with grace and with something else, and he spoke like every word he said was from a poem.

She liked him, she found herself drawn to him, and that was why she insisted on including him in her and Wilhemina's games as much as she could and as often as Daemon's duties to Grandmama and Mama would allow him. He seemed a bit hesitant, as if he felt awkward and silly, but soon he was as much a playmate as Wilhelmina. He seemed more than happy to join in their games, and delighted to join her for a ride, despite the fact that she scared him when she insisted on riding Dark Dancer.

Someday, she would be a Queen, Grandmama told her, and so she hoped that she could make Daemon her Prince. She had a feeling that he felt the same way toward her, but for all his princeliness, he was too shy to admit it. That was all right: she had to grow up first and he was already grown, a member of a long-lived race.


End file.
